eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. If you have general questions/comments about the site as whole, please use the Forums Search Function The search itself is bad and the new skin looks awful -- :Please feel free to give us your specific comments on the skin at the skin comment page--Kodia 12:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also don't forget that if you don't like the skin so much you can always register and pick the old skin as your default. Also give the new skin some use before you render judgement on it: I didn't like it at first but over time it's definitely grown on me. --Lordebon 15:49, 14 March 2008 (UTC) 2008 Brew Day Well, someone's already got a new 2008 Brew Day quest in the wiki, so maybe y'all should change the front page to reflect Brew Day as being the current World/Live event? Just a thought. =P -- Mysterious drake 03:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Done.--Kodia 18:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Main Page Tables The main page tables are now a tad too skinny. instead of their border aligning with the random musing and ones above that, the four tables are now about 1px indented on either side. Yes, I am the picker of nits ;) --Lordebon 15:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah yeah, i know. bugs me too, i'm work on it. --Uberfuzzy 12:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Looks better, but the Statistics and QuickLinks are still bigger ;) --Lordebon 00:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Intentionally so. Congratulations on being able to identify our design methods.--Kodia 08:39, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Eh, I still think they should match... I'm picky like that. Oh, and the individual cell for "Quick Links" is vertically bigger than the rest of that of the bar, so that doesn't match. Go Go Gadget Nitpick! ;) --Lordebon 21:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I suppose everyone is entitled to their opinion. Also, I've looked on three four different browsers today and all but one of them show normally and the same size for the Quick Links box.--Kodia 02:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :What happened to the Quicklinks? They seem to have disappeared. --Ameria ,18 June 2008 ::You can now find the quick links in the Content navigation menu to the side of the page. Its move was part of the necessary changes we had to make the front page look decent after Wikia updated the layout of ads across all wikis.--Kodia 11:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Adding Tradeskills to the Quicklinks bar I'm wondering why the tradeskills page was never added to the Quicklinks bar in the first place. How about it? :) Twixle 15:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Ask and Ye Shall Receive.--Kodia 15:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Woot, ty, ty :) Twixle 16:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Firefox Plugin Have you thought about writing a Mozilla Firefox Plugin for the search? Can't see Random Image For a couple of weeks now, if not longer, I have been unable to see the Random Image/Slideshow. Since I haven't changed anything on my end I figured it was done on the page, but it still hasn't come back. Do I need to enable something in my Firefox browser to see it again? Janze-Nek Coms 07:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I'm not sure. I think Uberfuzzy was the last person to make a change to that area. Let's see if he responds here to let us know.--Kodia 11:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) EQ2 Fan Site Poll There is a favorite EQ2 fan site poll being conducted at http://eq2-guild.freehostia.com/ffs.php and I wish y'all would post something about it on the front page so folks would know to vote for the best-ever fansite! --Sigrdrifa 14:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Isn't this their monthly poll?--Kodia 14:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Confirmed it's a monthly poll. We likely won't announce it every month they have it, but why not for now. It couldn't hurt.--Kodia 15:25, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Advertisement I may be wrong but arent Bots illegal in EQ2? Yet I see and ad for a site where you can get them. Samsan 18:21, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : Bots may break the EULA, but that doesn't make them illegal. Regardless, neither EQ2i nor Wikia have any direct control over what people choose to advertise on Google Ads. Sassinak 18:36, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually they do have control for Google Ads to some extent. Website ads can be banned by URL. Kirkburn responded here to let us know how to go about it.--Kodia 19:43, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Bad URL I use Spybot S&D on my system and I keep getting Allow/Block window pop up for ad.yieldmanager.com. Does anyone else get this ?Samsan 14:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I think my firewall blocks here and there some, but there it blocks so much so i'm sure if it's the same like yours :/ -- Chillispike 14:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Epic Weapons Link Currently the Epic Weapons link on the main page points to Category:Epic_Weapon_Timelines which gives just the plain listing of the different timelines. Not very nice looking. An alternative is the to point it at Category:Epics which breaks out quests and the associated rewards in a neat table (nice job to whoever did that). IMO, it would be nice if the links of the main page all went to things that were relative organized and easy to digest because it will be part of early impressions of the wiki. :I agree, Category:Epics does seem like a bit more appropriate landing place for that link. Oh, and thanks, that table was my handy work although based off the regular class table =) --Lordebon 20:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Please let us know which links you think would be better served by pointing to other locations. One of the big reasons we have the front page protected is because of the absurdly high spam/vandalism rates this wiki has on the front page (even with all the protective measures that wikia.com staff have put in place for us). We're keen to know what people find useful, what they find frustrating, and especially how we all can work together to improve things. Any suggestions you have including links can always be mentioned here or in the forums or on the talk pages of various articles. We have a good crew of people who patrol the recent changes on the wiki and are always looking for a new project!--Kodia 21:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks guys. Another thought is to add "Category:Class" and "Category:Character Races" to the reference section. I know these are findable other ways, but it may help people first coming to the sight to have it front and center. Arineed 00:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) New here, I want to help out. So, I've been updating to allakhazam with map images, I wish to upload them here too. Wikia is a bit harder for me to grasp, but I'm sure I'll figure it out over time. Seems to be a lot more active here then over at allakhazam however you spell it. I'll start with the 4 bootstrutter quests are are available in the Enchanted Lands zone. Hopefully I'll get them up by tonight. If I did something wrong, please let me know and I'll try to fix it. See you guys around :) (Phloppy 05:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC)) Bonus Experience Weekend for EU Servers Only from Soe forum Message from Kiara Hello all! We apologize for the inconvenience of the extended downtime last night. We will be offering a bonus experience weekend for only the EU servers starting today and ending Monday. Thank you and happy adventuring. -- Chillispike 00:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Search Bar I noticed that when searching for a quest or item via the search bar,sometimes there is a drop down to make it easy to complete the search text. Unfortunately it is click through and you get the thing underneath what you want.Samsan 08:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Bonus Exp Weekend Bonus Exp Weekend 8.23.08 – 8.24.08 -- Chillispike 09:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 503's Gettings loads of 503 (Service Unavailable) errors today. Just wanted to let y'all know so you can give wikia a poke about it. And a question/suggestion... is there a wikia site to report such things, and if not maybe float the idea to have a page or something per wiki that they can monitor for reports of site congestion / errors? --Lordebon 19:06, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep, we're aware of the problem and wikia.com staff are as well. When we report issues, we typically hop onto the #wikia channel of the irc network and let the staff know there (or the volunteers that report to staff). I've updated the front page news to let people know we're aware and wikia is aware of the troubles, but thanks for reporting it here.--Kodia 20:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll remember #wikia for reporting them. Thanks =) --Lordebon 23:51, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Do you think someone should alter the wikia gaming footer at the bottom of the main page so that its linked to some more related wiki's. -- 15:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's linked to a number of them already: WoW, AoC, Warhammer, Starcraft. What are your suggestions? --Kodia 15:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Oh right, those wiki's re related, its just that there the default standard ones and i thought no one had altered them yet, if they're related and your fine with them, thats OK then. -- 16:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC) double xp Bonus weekend Raising the Banner (GU #49) – Experience Changes With all these changes coming, we've got one more surprise in store! This weekend, September 26-29, there will be the first EVER double experience weekend! It'll be a good time to break out those dusty alts and stretch their legs! -- Chillispike 18:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the link. I had about 5 different people ping me privately with just the quote. The link was a great help!--Kodia 19:03, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Main page deleted? I'm not sure what's happened, but as of right now the main page is displaying the following message: :Oops! EverQuest 2 Wiki does not have a EverQuest 2 Wiki page with this exact name. : * Click here to start this page or here to search for this phrase on the wiki. : * If a page previously existed at this exact title, please check the deletion log. But the history and deletion log show nothing. -- HarshLanguage 03:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Had the same error using my bookmarked start page today Xinturaia 07:32, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::To the best of our knowledge it's a wikia.com-wide problem that they're working to fix. We don't currently have any word on what it is that's causing it.--Kodia 12:44, 22 October 2008 (UTC) The Shadow Odyssey NDA is Officially Lifted! *Offical News from eq2players: The Shadow Odyssey NDA is Officially Lifted! *Offical Post on EQ2Forum The Shadow Odyssey NDA is Officially Lifted! The NDA is officially lifted! Everyone is now free to run amok and talk about beta all they like! Start keeping your eyes open for articles from your favourite news and fan sites as well! Happy adventuring all. -- Chillispike 21:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) 5 Year Vetern Rewards Presenting: 5 Year Vetern Rewards!! -- Chillispike 20:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :oooo, /drool. thanks. i'll poke kodia to make with the pretty words and get that onto the news asap --Uberfuzzy 20:25, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Very nice... but IMHO I'd rather have had the vitality refresher refill Tradeskill vitality than Adventure. Adventure vitality goes down a heckuvalot slower than Tradeskill. My alts are always out of TS vit, but I don't think I've ever ran them out of adventure Vit. Then again, assuming they don't change the mechanic, it'll at least be useful the next time they raise the level cap to refill from 0 from being capped. --Lordebon 21:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::Acutally they change it a little .. with TSO every alt on the same account get's 10% xp Bonus each level 80 with a cap of 50%. :::3 level 80 adventure classes give 30 Adventure bonus for alt's :::2 level 80 crafter classes give 20 crafting xp bonus for alt's :::And there will be Tradeskill instances/zones in TSO where you can go with up to a full group of crafters :::-- Chillispike 01:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know about the Tradeskill daily dungeons (well, plus the solo weekly version). But still -- bonus XP doesn't help too much if you ask me, from a tradeskill standpoint. At least, not if you want to always have vitality. It'll just make it so that you run out of vitality even quicker. /shrug. Although I guess it'll also make it faster if you don't worry about vitality, too. --Lordebon 03:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Mainpage Events Mainpage Events is still linking to LU49 instead of TSO -- Chillispike 14:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Template:Main_Page/popular--Uberfuzzy 15:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) New Ad Causes Blank Pages Is there a new ad on the site. If I'm browsing, something loads and then changes the page to something blank, and it's as though it's trying to load another page, but nothing happens. Moltove 07:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, this is happening, even to me, quite often too. The Wikia staff are aware of it and are trying to trackdown (and remove and ban) which ad is causing it. --Uberfuzzy 19:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) German redirectors Why do you keep deleting the German redirectors to the corresponding English Quests Kodia? Those of us playing on non-english servers don't have the luxury of clicking on a questlink in ProfitUI (which is from a German Author btw) and getting the actual quest displayed in the ingame browser. We have to tediously guess what the original quest name was. And it's not like the only contributors were or are from English language servers. If it bugs you that the non-English pages could show up in the search results find a way for those pages not to be indexed but don't be a jerk and delete the pages. :The best way for german redirection is to add DE:Questname to the buttom of the page. :If you search for the german questname then it will show the English questname with the german tag in it. -- Chillispike 12:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Chillispike is correct. The proper format to directing quests to the appropriate location is to place the DE:Questname on the English page. Please feel free to continue adding the German quest pages if you don't have the ability, time, or knowledge to redirect them as we've mentioned. We'll fix it for you as we go along. --Kodia 15:05, 9 January 2009 (UTC)